Le ver et l'oiseau
by Veelitann
Summary: Enfant, Eren rencontra une petite fille à sa fenêtre. Après plusieurs années à parler avec elle, elle disparut soudain de sa vie, le laissant dans un nouveau quotidien, dans une nouvelle ville où il emménageait tout juste. Mais qu'arriverait-il si Eren retrouvait brusquement ladite petite fille, et que rien de ce qui la concernait n'était ce qu'il en avait connu? (Eren/Connie)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Chaque jour de leur période de vacances, ils passaient leur temps à jouer en extérieur. C'était la même chose chaque été : ils n'allaient pas à la plage, ni à la montagne, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre-là. Ils restaient là, chez eux. Ils vivaient tout simplement dans cette campagne nommée Shinganshina, et n'ayant pas suffisamment d'argent à dédier à un quelconque voyage, ils n'avaient pas d'autre endroit où aller que…Chez eux.

Chaque jour passant, le garçon devait se réveiller là. Dans cette petite chambre qu'il partageait avec son amie. En réalité, il aurait presque pu dire qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à elle différemment. Une jolie fille, de son âge ou presque, prénommée Mikasa. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes encore, presque des bébés, il avait demandé où ses parents étaient partis et n'avait jamais compris son long silence. D'après ses propres parents, ils étaient « partis ». D'accord, partis. Mais encore ?

Mikasa était restée avec eux depuis leur plus tendre enfance –et ils y étaient toujours, peu importait de quelle façon vous y regardiez. Etre un enfant de sept ans ne signifiait pas dire que vous étiez mature. Cela ne signifiait pas que vous ne l'étiez pas pour autant, et Eren avait pris cette dernière idée pour lui : il tâcherait d'être suffisamment mature. Et d'être capable de protéger sa jolie sœur.

Enfin. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il pensait en tant que garçon, et en tant que combattant, toujours à la recherche de nouveaux combats afin de faire montre de ses nouvelles capacités –qui consistaient principalement à montrer ses poings et menacer les autres garçons afin qu'aucun d'entre eux n'approchât Mikasa.

Enfin bref.

Il ne pouvait jamais s'en empêcher et finissait toujours par se battre avec quelqu'un, surtout cet autre garçon de leur voisinage, Jean Kirshtein. Ce garçon était un abruti et rien d'autre, et même son délicat camarade –il lui semblait que son nom était Marco ?- ne parvenait à les empêcher de se battre. Encore et encore.

Mais pas ce jour-là.

Ce jour-là était spécial, et quand Eren ouvrit les yeux, il lui fut difficile de comprendre ce qui se passait. En particulier la réponse à la question « quelle est cette odeur ? » lorsque quelque chose de particulièrement alléchant vint lui lécher les narines.

C'était l'anniversaire de sa mère.

Il s'agissait du jour où son père allait passer tout son temps en cuisine, à cuisiner et se réprimander lui-même pour ne pas être capable de faire quelque chose de parfait.

Il s'agissait du jour où sa mère les autoriserait à sortir sans elle : elle serait trop occupée à seconder son mari.

Il s'agissait d'une belle journée, chaude et ensoleillée.

Les portes et fenêtres étaient déjà toutes ouvertes en grand dans toute la maison afin que la fraîcheur du matin se répande pour la journée.

Sans prendre le temps de faire son lit –sa mère allait le faire après tout-, Eren se rua hors de la chambre. Il dévala les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, avec très certainement le même bruit qu'un éléphant sur les marches de bois. Il sauta la dernière afin de l'éviter –il détestait celle-ci particulièrement à cause du bruit qu'elle émettait à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied dessus.

Et enfin, après tous ces avertissements sonores, il s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon. Elle était là, assise dans le canapé, droite et douce comme elle l'était chaque jour qui s'écoulait. Les longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux presque mi-clos tandis qu'elle lisait les informations avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son petit nez.

Il n'y avait plus besoin de se presser, et Eren s'avança vers elle. Il savait que son propre sourire devait probablement faire le tour de sa tête mais peu lui importait. Sa mère était sa mère.

« Bon anniversaire 'man ! hurla-t-il brusquement, tentant de l'avoir par surprise dans son dos.

Quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui, un petit sourire éclairait déjà son visage. Assise à ses côtés, Mikasa lui dédia un regard agacé, tout en demandant comment il réussissait à être aussi bruyant dès le matin.

-Je suis pas bruyant !

-Tu l'es. Mais j'aime ça, je n'arrive pas à faire pareil. C'est cool.

A chaque fois que Mikasa parlait ainsi, Eren prenait une jolie couleur rose et sa mère riait légèrement. Et plutôt que de la laisser prendre le contrôle de ses réactions, le garçon s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit de nouveau.

-Bien sûr que je suis cool !

C'était un jour assez typique. Petit déjeuner. Rire –s'étouffer en riant alors qu'il était en train de manger en même temps. Ensuite, une douche. Finalement, il dut faire son lit lui-même –après tout, c'était l'anniversaire de sa mère, il était hors de question qu'il la laissât faire ça. S'habiller –ce tee-shirt et ce short. Une paire de basket. Juste parce qu'elles étaient chouettes avec les vêtements qu'il portait en ce jour.

Il faisait déjà chaud au dehors, et toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées depuis un moment, laissant l'intérieur de la maison dans une semi-pénombre.

De la lumière. Du soleil. Tout ce qu'il aimait.

L'herbe était sèche malgré la nuit froide qui était passée. Il pouvait se rouler dedans, ses vêtements n'en ressortiraient pas repeints d'une couleur étrangement verdâtre.

Dans le voisinnage, il y avait beaucoup d'autres maisons. Ils se connaissaient presque tous entre eux, et la plupart des enfants utilisaient la même aire de jeux, proche. Grâce à cette proximité, ses parents les autorisaient à jouer seuls. Ils savaient que les parents des autres enfants veilleraient d'un bon œil sur eux.

Une fois par an –en fait, le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mère-, Eren faisait un « voyage découverte » comme il l'appelait lui-même. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait décidé l'année précédente.

Enfin, il était seul –Mikasa n'était pas sortie pour une fois, ce jour-là.De plus, personne n'était à l'extérieur pour le surveiller. Il était encore trop tôt dans la matinée.

Liberté.

L'année précédente, il était déjà allé dans cette rue ainsi que dans la suivante. Des maisons, partout. Mais il savait qu'après cette rue, il y avait un petit jardin où n'importe qui pouvait pénétrer. Alors il s'y rendit. L'herbe verte était incroyablement colorée, et une grande quantité de fleurs se pavanaient en montrant leurs douces couleurs à tout va.

Quelque chose de beau et doux. Ou plutôt devrait-il dire : l'endroit était bien tenu par ses propriétaires.

-Le ballon !

Eren sursauta. C'était une petite voix, juste un peu haut perchée. Il lança plusieurs coup d'œil partout où il le put, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât. Une fillette, pas vraiment beaucoup plus jeune que lui, à une fenêtre. Levant les yeux sur elle, il se trouva incapable de produire un son au premier abord.

-Tu me comprends ?

Des yeux couleur caramel. Un peu très légèrement hâlée. Des cheveux sombres, presque noirs, qui tombaient sur des épaules étroites dans une charmante ondulation. Ce petit nez légèrement en trompette et, juste en dessous, cette petite bouche à la moue boudeuse.

Il s'agissait de la plus mignonne petite fille qu'il eut jamais vu de toute sa vie –et Dieu en était témoin, sept ans étaient tellement longs à vivre !

Elle poitait quelque chose du doigt par la fenêtre ouverte, et il leva les yeux dans la direction indiquée. Dans un petit arbre, il y avait un petit ballon de baudruche coincé entre les branches. Plutôt fière d'avoir été choisi pour cette tâche, Eren la regarda.

-C'est le tien ?

Elle hocha la tête, pressant ses lèvres ensemble en une fine ligne, à la manière d'un bébé.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me donnes si je le ramène ?

Il ne pouvait pas voir son corps. Elle semblait en fait trop petite pour atteindre le bord de la fenêtre avec plus que la ligne de ses épaules. Lui-même était trop petit pour atteindre la fenêtre depuis l'extérieur. Le sol à l'intérieur de la maison devait certainement être plus en hauteur que l'herbe.

A ce moment-là, elle cligna des yeux en le fixant, semblant hésitante. Juste un peu. La seconde d'après, un grand sourire illumina son visage et elle fit claquer ses mains dans un élan joyeux.

-Je te raconterai une jolie histoire !

-Pas intéressant, j'suis pas une fille !

Plutôt offensée, elle ouvrit sa bouche en un large O et fit claquer ses mains, cette fois sur le rebord de la fenêtre, devant elle. Presque au même niveau que son visage. Plutôt mignon. Il sentit une grande bouffée de fierté grandir dans sa poitrine à l'idée de lui montrer quel homme il était, mais ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner un petit peu.

-S'il te plaaiiiiiit, couina-t-elle, faisant la moue.

Le ballon ne bougeait pas du tout. Il n'y avait pas le moindre vent alors il avait une chance de l'attraper. Ce n'était pas très haut et beaucoup de branches pouvaient l'aider à grimper.

Et il était incapable de résister à son expression.

-Ok, regarde-moi bien, je vais devenir ton nouveau dieu ! Encourage-moi !

-Oui !

Il pouvait entendre ses petits mains frapper dans son dos, soutenu par sa petite voix aiguë. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation : Mikasa n'était pas une fille qui avait besoin d'aide quand bien même il gérait la situation. Elle le laissait toujours agir de cette façon, probablement pour ne pas heurter sa virilité. Ou son honneur. Mais à cet âge-là, ca ne faisait pas une grande différence.

Lebois blessa ses doigts alors qu'il commença à grimper à l'arbre, mais le sons derrière lui étaient en réalité plus encourageant que ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord. Il faillit tomber, plusieurs fois. Et plusieurs fois, en entendant les petits cris dans son dis, il réussit à reprendre son équilibre et grimper plus haut.

-C'était facile ! dit-il fièrement une fois que ses pieds eurent touché le sol, le ballon dans ses main et essayant d'empêcher ses jambes de trembler aussi fort.

-Tu es un héros ! Applaudit-elle.

Elle avait un rire cristalin, et un souire lumineux. Puis elle sembla un brin songeuse et secoua la tête doucement avant de le pointer du doigt. Dans son autre main, elle tenait étroitement la base du ballon.

-Non, c'est pas ca ! dit-elle finalement.

-Eh, je t'ai ramené ton ballon !

-Oui ! Et c'est génial ! On aurait dit que tu volais dans l'arbre comme un oiseau !

-Alors je suis un héros !

-Non, tu es un oiseau !

Eren cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Pas moyen !

-Non ! bouda-t-il. Les oiseaux, c'est pour les filles ! C'est toi l'oiseau !

Encore une fois, elle secoua la tête.

-Non ! Je suis un vers ! répliqua-t-elle avec ferveur.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, la dévisageant.

-Qu-quoi ?

Il était difficile de ne pas en rire. Elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle ! La seconde d'après, elle regardait le ballon tout juste récupéré.

-Tu peux voler, expliqua-t-elle. Alors tu es un oiseau !

Il hocha la tête, patientant pour la seconde –la plus bizarre- partie de son petit discours.

-Les vers vivent dans les pommes et ne peuvent pas voler ! Alors je suis le vers !

-Je suis sûr que tu peux voler, dit-il avec un rire.

-Nan !

C'était une histoire à la fois étrange et amusante. Mais elle la lui racontait, comme promis. Elle continua.

-Tu sais ce qui arrive entre un oiseau et un vers ?

Eren haussa un sourcil et s'assit sous la fenêtre, son regard toujours levé vers le visage de la petite fille. De cette façon, il pouvait seulement voir ses grands yeux bruns et le bout de son nez.

-Les oiseaux mangent les vers ! dit-il.

Et Dieu qu'il savait avoir raison !

Mais les yeux de la fillette tombèrent sur lui, avec cette expression…Celle qui signifiait qu'il venait de dire quelque chose d'effroyable.

-Tu es horrible ! cria-t-elle.

-Attends, je… !

-Ils tombent amoureux !

Une peau hâlée. Mais des yeux bleus.

Des cheveux longs, mais roux

Un sourire charmant, mais pas ce petit nez légèrement en trompette qu'elle aurait eu.

En ville, vous pouvez observer une grande quantité de personnes. Ils ont tous au moins un élément similaire, mais demeurent définitivement…Différents les uns des autres. Le même nez, mais des yeux différents, les mêmes oreilles, mais des lèvres différentes, la même couleur de peau mais des cheveux différents.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Eren sursauta quand les mots atteignirent son oreille et lança un regard à son ami. Le petit blond était assis à ses côtés, attendant de trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

-Des culs, répondit-il sans même avoir besoin d'y penser.

-Bon sang, soupira Armin. Quand donc cesseras-tu de te comporter comme un connard ?

Eren grogna un peu, puis dédia un petit sourire à son ami. Ils se trouvaient tous deux à son bureau, en pleine recherche pour leur prochain travail.

Eren Jeagger aurait bientôt vingt-trois ans.

Après avoir terminé l'école primaire, il était entré dans un collège plutôt simple de Shinganshina sans trop penser à son futur. Etudier et jouer avec ses camarades furent sûrement ses seules motivations durant plusieurs années.

Ou plutôt, il avait fait en sorte que ce soit ses activités principales.

A l'âge de sept ans, il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Cette petite fille, avec ces cheveux noirs et ondulé, ces yeux caramel et cette petite bouche boudeuse. Il pouvait se souvenir du premier jour où il l'avait vu, quand il avait dû grimper à un arbre pour récupérer son ballon. Il ne se souvenait ni de la couleur dudit ballon ni de sa taille. Il savait juste qu'elle était là, à l'encourager avec son adorable petite voix.

Ce jour-là, Eren était resté plusieurs heures, assis sous cette fenêtre où la fillette se penchait (ou plutôt, elle essayait visiblement, étant donné qu'elle était trop petite pour laisser dépasser plus que son cou). Il n'apprit pas beaucoup sur elle. Elle n'avait pas même pris la peine de lui dire son prénom : il entendit juste sa mère l'appeler en entrant dans la pièce en même temps.

Elle s'appelait Connie, et sa mère la surnommait 'Conn'. La femme avait un air dur et gentil à la fois, et d'une certaine manière c'était un peu étrange. Lui-même était habitué à sa propre mère, qui était un concentré d'amour et de douceur pour Mikasa et lui.

La mère de Connie ne le vit pas les premières fois. La plupart du temps, il tirait avantage de l'heure tardive à laquelle les autres parents autorisaient leurs enfants à sortir et n'avait jamais dit à ses parents qu'il serait seul. Même s'il s'y habituait (il essayait en fait d'agir de lui-même afin que Connie soit fière de lui), ils n'auraient jamais accepté à cause de son âge. Il était trop jeune. Encore et encore, trop jeune.

Il ne pouvait pas aller aussi souvent chez elle que ce qu'il aurait voulu et passa l'été entier à essayer d'échapper à l'emprise de sa propre famille. Chaque jour ensolleilé, elle était là, probablement assise de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Et à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle souriait tellement.

Et il aimait ce sourire.

Un sourire adorable, étincelant. C'était à lui qu'elle le dédiait. A personne d'autre.

L'automne et l'hiver s'installèrent lentement. Quand le vent commença à devenir trop froid pour ouvrir les fenêtres toute la journée, il essaya encore d'aller la voir. Avec son gros manteau d'hiver, son écharpe de laine et ses gants épais. A travers la vitre, elle était là, le regardant quand il venait directement en revenant de l'école, laissant Mikasa avec quelques excuses bidons.

Pas de mots.

Juste des gestes idiots. Des sourires. Des rires silencieux l'un pour l'autre.

Elle ne sortit jamais de la maison, coincée chaque jour dans cette chambre. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait jamais.

-Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter de matter ? Sourit Eren pour taquiner Armin.

Le blond soupira doucement avant de sourire à son tour, et posa son gobelet de plastique sur le bureau, vide de café.

-tu devrais vraiment penser à trouver une petite amie plutôt que, euh…dévisager toutes les filles qui passent ?

Eren rit un peu, hochant la tête avec un « oui oui, tu as raison ! » puis attrapa les document qu'ils regardaient. Ils ne s'y étaient même pas sérieusement intéressés.

-Bon sang, dit-il finalement. Qu'est-ce que le chef veut dire par « livres d'enfants » ?

-Livres pour enfants, je suppose ?

-Merveilleux. Saloperie.

A dix ans, la famille d'Eren déménagea. Ou plutôt, il s'agissait de son père, Mikasa et lui-même.

Sa mère était décédée dans un accident d'avion l'année précédente. Son père, à présent un homme brisé, ne supportait plus de vivre dans la même maison dorénavant. Ni la même ville. Ils déménagèrent, loin de Shinganshina, pour une autre vie qui aiderait le pauvre homme à oublier et construire quelque chose de nouveau avec les deux enfants.

A dix ans, Eren eut une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle ville à découvrir et de nouveaux amis.

A dix ans, Eren perdit la mignonne petite fille qu'il parvenait toujours à voir et n'avait jamais rien de nouveau la concernant durant ces deux années passées, puisqu'il était persuadé d'avoir autant de temps qu'il lui fallait pour la connaître et découvrir sa vie, ses goûts et toutes ces petites choses sur elle.

Il avait tort.

Il savait à peine plus que son prénom et quand il fut capable de lire plus facilement, il essaya de comprendre l'écriture (affreuse) de la boite aux lettres. Springer.

Son nom de famille ressemblait au nom des crackers que son père achetait pour certaines occasions, quand leur grands-parents venaient pour le dîner. Il aimait énormément les Pringles.

-Les livres d'enfants sont faciles à lire et à comprendre, répliqua Armin.

-Ils sont débiles, c'est pour les mioches qui apprennent à lire, soupira Eren. C'est chiant !

Armin ne répondit pas de suite, mais finit par attraper le dernier magazine de littérature. Leur magazine, celui pour lequel ils travaillaient : The Daily Reader.

La seule chose qu'Eren savait sur Connie Springer, c'était son amour pour les histoires. Raconter des histoires, créer des histoires, écrire des histoires. Elle en avait toujours eu de nouvelles à lui narrer. C'était ce qu'elle faisait quand ils étaient ensemble. Elle se penchait à la fenêtre. Il était sur le sol, assis sous la fenêtre, dos contre le mur.

Dans cette nouvelle ville, la grande Trost, Eren lui écrivit. Beaucoup.

Elle répondit. Beaucoup.

De longues lettres d'enfants, où il lui racontait sa nouvelle vie et où elle lui racontait d'adorables histoires qu'elle inventait toujours. Les abeilles jaunes. Les chiens blancs. Les papillons bleus. Les arbres bruns. L'herbe verte. Le ciel n'était pas bleu. C'était une nuance d'azur. Un monde coloré qu'elle regardait par cette petite fenêtre.

La réalité arriva rapidement, le blessant. A la fin de sa première année passée à Trost, elle cessa de répondre. Elle arrêta de lui écrire. Et il se trouva seul, lui écrivant en sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait plus de réponse à ses lettres, et lui racontait toujours chaque petit détail de sa vie à Trost.

A la fin de l'année suivante, ses propres lettres revinrent dans sa boite. Elle avait déménagé, sans un mot.

A vingt ans, Eren décida de suivre cette voie. L'écriture. Ce n'était pas tant comme s'il pouvait la retrouver en travaillant dans quelque chose qu'elle aimait. Non, c'était différent. Il ne savait juste pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. Il pouvait devenir critique, travailler pour un magazine, lire ses livres, écrire de merveilleux articles sur le travail qu'elle aurait fait, la rendre heureuse.

Mais là encore, la réalité lui démontra de quoi elle était faite : son nom n'était jamais apparu sur quel que livre que ce soit quand il arpentait la liste des nouveaux auteurs et de leurs livres récemment publiés.

Son nom ne vint jamais.

Il supposa même qu'elle avait pris un pseudonyme ou quelque chose de ce genre pour se cacher.

Mais peut-être avait-elle simplement abandonné les histoire en grandissant.

-Mais pourquoi le chef veut-il que je bosse sur ce type de lecture ? marmonna Eren.

-Je me souviens qu'il…

Ils sursautèrent de concert quand deux mains apparurent sur leurs épaules respectives. Les doigts longs et fins pincèrent fortement sans considération pour la douleur occasionnée et la voix, légèrement nasillarde, se fit entendre. Aussi ennuyée qu'à l'habitude.

-Je te l'ai dit, gamin. Tes artibles sont ignobles personne ne veut que tu écrives sur leurs livres.

-Ce…C'est faux ! s'exclama Eren en se tournant vers l'homme.

Son chef.

-Arlet !

La voix s'éleva fort et l'épaule d'Eren devint plus douloureuse.

-O-oui chef ?

-Rappelle-lui le dernier article.

Armin déglutit. Tout le monde dans le petit bâtiment du magazine se souvenait du dernier incident qui était arrivé à Eren juste à cause de son dernier article.

-Eh…Eh bien, Eren…, hésita-t-il.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche sous le regard sombre de son superieur. L'homme était tellement plus petit que lui, même plus petit qu'Armin, qu'il était toujours étrange de se trouver dans ce type de situation.

Eren secoua la tête.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, je me souviens très bien du poing d'Ymir dans ma gueule !

-Bien. Et de celui de Hoover aussi ? L'article encore avant.

Ce fut au tour d'Eren de déglutir avec difficulté.

-J-je m'en souviens…

-Et les autres encore avant ?

-Je…

La douleur dans son épaule augmentait affreusement.

-Je suis désolé chef ! Je suis désolé !

Un soupir.

-Ne sois pas seulement désolé, gamin. Fais quelque chose de ta grande gueule.

-J-je peux mieux le faire, je suis sûr que je le peux !

A vingt-deux ans, Eren parvint à se faire embaucher par le Daily Reader et écrivit des articles sur les travaux de différents auteurs. Ses impressions, ses sentiments, ce qu'il pensait de l'histoire, de quel façon les choses tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit.

Il foirait tout à chaque fois.

Une petite claque à l'arrière de son crâne le ramena à la réalité et il entendit l'lhomme marmonner derrière lui.

-Ce n'est pas que tu sois mauvais, tu es même plutôt bon pour l'écriture. Mais t'es vraiment une merde quand tu dois t'exprimer.

Un petit élan d'espoir traevrsa Eren et il tourna son visage vers l'homme de petite taille. D'aussi près, celui-ci semblait un peu moins jeune que ce qu'il paraissait en temps normal. Il était impossible de saisir l'âge réel qu'il avait, même en sachant toute l'expérience qu'il avait autant dans la vie que sur le plan professionnel.

-C-chef… !

Espoir-espoir-espoir-espoir. Il ne voulait pas lire ni écrire sur des histoires débiles faites pour les enfants. Il s'en foutait. C'était incroyablement chiant.

-Trouve un bouquin. Il y a quelques nouveaux auteurs qui se sont lancés là-dedans dernièrement.

-Là-dedans ?

-Les enfants.

Bordel de merde.

Merde merde merde mer-

Armin tourna quelques pages de leur propre magazine, cherchant pour la partie sur laquelle ils n'avaient pas encore travaillé. Les nouveaux auteurs. Et, plus particulièrement, la page dédiée aux livres pour enfants.

-On y est, Eren, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme fit une moue boudeuse. Bon. Il n'avait pas le choix,, songea-t-il en prenant le magazine. Plusieurs noms étaient écrits. Les titres avec, à côté, le nom de leur auteur.

Comment lire ma vie, de Wagner T.

J'aime mon chien, de Mina C.

Le ver et l'oiseau, de Springer C.

Le jouroù j'ai traversé la rue, de…

Eren sursauta.

Regarda une deuxième fois.

Déglutit.

Oh bon sang.

La réalité avait disparu. Son enfance était là, sous ses yeux.

Le ver et l'oiseau.

Par Springer C.

-Oh putain, bordel…

C'était à peu près tout ce qu'Eren fut capable de dire correctement durant la journée qui suivit la découverte des différents noms d'auteurs et celui de Connie parmi eux. Ca ne se pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas possible.

Mais son collègue, Armin, avait dû les relire, de façon claire et à haute voix, pour qu'il réagisse enfin. Eren se frotta e visage de ses paumes, soupirant et inspirant profondément.

C'était réel.

Ca l'était vraiment.

-Oh putain-putain-putain-putain-putain-pu—

-Arrête de dire 'putain', Eren, marmonna Armin avant de lancer les papiers au brun. Ce n'est pas très professionnel…D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton problème avec ces bouquins ? La dernière fois tu étais complètement déprimé à l'idée de travailler sur ce type de bouquin et aujourd'hui…Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta tête ? Tu—

Quand bien même Eren tentait de rester calme, quelque chose coupa brusquement Armin dans sa phrase. Le bruit sourd d'une boîte (qui n'était pas seulement grosse mais tout aussi lourde) emplit l'air et ils tournèrent tous leur attention vers l'origine du son. Chacun était encore dans son propre bureau ouvert. Ils pouvaient entendre le bruit discret des touches de clavier venant du bureau de leurs chefs, le seul espace qui était séparé par un mur de la grande salle où ils étaient tous confinés dans ces espèces de bureaux-boîtes.

Au centre de la grande pièce, il y avait cette grande table circulaire, où ils se réunissaient souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler et d'échanger ensemble plutôt que de hurler de bureau à bureau.

Et c'est là qu'ils se trouvaient à présent.

-Nouveaux arrivages, les mecs !

Eren sentit un frisson de dégoût vibrer le long de sa colonne quand il put mettre un nom sur la voix. Aussitôt, il rentra la tête dans les épaules en marmonnant de façon inintelligible. Armin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en le regardant, et comprit enfin : un énorme carton était placé sur la table, et le jeune homme qui venait de l'amenait n'était autre que…

Jean Kirshtein.

-Doux Jesus, Eren…, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête, à chaque fois que tu vois ou entends ce type ?

-Il est naze ! Siffla Eren.

-Tu sais très bien que non. Tu le hais tant que ca ?

-Non, je…Oh, et puis merde : SI !

Se penchant sur sa chaise, Armin eut un petit rire en voyant l'expression d'Eren. Les joues du jeune homme arboraient à présent une jolie nuance de rouge pas le rougissement typique d'un homme-qui-en-aime-un-autre mais quelque chose de plus proche de la rivalité.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, d'ailleurs, tu as été embauché l'an dernier et il était déjà un membre de l'équipe…Je me souviens que tu ne l'appréciais déjà pas bien avant de le voir !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Armin, on se connait de Shinganshina !

-Ah, euh, peut-être… ?

Eren roula des yeux. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait expliqué les choses à maintes reprises au blond. Et pourtant c'était le cas et il devait de nouveau le faire, acceptant la mauvaise mémoire d'Armin. Il se souvenait clairement de Jean à l'époque où il vivait à Shinganshina, quand bien même le blond n'était pas originaire de la petite ville. Jean venait l'été seulement, suivant sa famille qui prenaient des vacances chez leur grand-mère. Il n'était présent que deux mois dans l'année et c'était plus que suffisant : Eren ne supportait pas ce garçon, ses manières, sa façon de s'exprimer. Jean était un con. Point.

Des années après qu'il ait déménagé à Trost, Eren n'entendait pas parler de Jean. Plus encore, il oublia jusqu'à son existence et vécut sans même y penser. Puis la magie de la vie et de la réalité refit son apparition.

Jean travaillait à l'endroit même où il avait demandé un travail et avait pu se faire embaucher.

Il se sentait incroyablement (mal)chanceux.

Armin haussa légèrement les épaules avec de se lever de sa chaise.

-Eh bien, si tu ne l'aimes pas, au moins ne laisse pas tes sentiments gâcher ton travail !

Ils étaient déjà assis autour de la table, attendant de récupérer la base de leur prochain travaux. Le nouvel arrivage consistait en énorme carton rempli de livres précommandés, en fonction de ce qu'ils avaient décidé.

-'Kay, vous tous, commença Jean comme il attrapait les premières ouvrages qu'il pouvait dans la grande boîte. Section 'Horreur' !

Deux personnes se levèrent et c omme pour chaque distribution, Eren haussa un sourcil, essayant d'imaginer pour quelle raison cette section ne comptait que deux personnes, soit ces deux femmes. La plus petite portait de petites lunettes, un peu camoufflées sous ses cheveux blancs (il ne pouvait pas vraiment discerner si elle s'était fait faire une teinture ou autre, ou si c'était une couleur naturelle malgré son jeune âge), et elle lança un regard dur à Jean quand elle prit le livre qu'elle avait demandé. L'autre était incroyablement douce. Ou plutôt, elle semblait tellement plus jeune et douce que les autres qu'il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait lire ce type de livres. Avec ses cheveux noirs séparés en deux grosses couettes, elle ne semblait définitivement pas de ce genre.

Il avait toujours trouvé ces deux-là assez étrange, à lire et s'extasier sur ces lectures. SURTOUT AVEC CE PUTAIN D'ENORME SOURIRE !

-Allez, suivant…'Amour', c'par là…, Jean appela.

Armin ne resta pas assis bien longtemps et Eren s'attarda sur le jeune homme alors qu'il marchait vers Jean pour prendre ses livres. Plusieurs livres d'ailleurs. En fait, tout le monde le savait : Armin était plutôt intelligent. Trop, même. Aussi la direction avait-elle conclut un accord avec lui, l'autorisant à travailler plus que les autres. Exactement, ils l'AUTORISAIENT. Armin avait ce besoin de travailler beaucoup, toujours plus, d'utiliser son cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'il oubliât tout autour de lui. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle tout le monde devait lui rappeler certaines petites choses de temps en temps.

-Un…Deux…Trois…Tiens, le huitième, Armin !

Jean laissa échapper un sourire quand il posa le dernière livre dans les bras du jeune homme, essayant de l'aider à équilibrer la pile. « C'est bon ? » rit-il légèrement. Armin hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, visiblement déjà perdu dans son plan de lecture et la façon dont il allait gérer tout ce travail. Puis il revint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Eren, son sourire toujours ancré sur son visage.

-Uh, tu…Tu vas pouvoir lire et rédiger sur tous ces bouquins pour le mois prochain ? demanda Eren à voix basse.

Armin le regarda avec une certaine surprise.

-Le mois prochain ? J'aurais terminé dans deux semaines. Peut-être la semaine prochaine si je m'ennuie.

Eren grinça un peu à la réponse, peu sûre de savoir comment il devait le prendre. Lui-même était plutôt lent à la lecture, prenant son temps et essayant de penser à tout ce qu'il pourrait prendre du lire.

-T'es incroyable…, murmura-t-il.

Armin rougit légèrement à la remarque, portant son attention sur les livres alors que Jean continuait d'appeler les différentes sections qui attendaient chacune leur tour.

-J-je ne le suis pas, vraiment… !

-Tu veux rire, tu l'es ! T'es le seul capable de bosser avec un tel délais, ici !

Armin secoua la tête, rougissant d'autant plus jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une jolie teinte cramoisie.

-Ce-c'est faux, dit-il. Notre patron est meilleur que moi…

-Tu parles de M. Smith ?

-Non, le chef Levi !

-Quoooo—

-'Enfants' ! appela Jean.

Le jeune homme avait probablement appelé plusieurs fois : sa voix s'était élevée plus fortement qu'à l'habitude et il avait l'air profondément agacé. Plus que d'habitude.

Marmonnant pour lui-même, Eren se leva pour se diriger vers Jean, et sortit une main pour prendre ses livres. Mais Jean ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, jetant un coup d'œil aux deux livres qu'il avait entre les mains, et il haussa un sourcil dédié à Eren.

-Des livres d'enfants ? demanda-t-il avant d'étirer un sourire. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce genre ! Les romans policiers étaient trop complexes pour toi ?

-Ta gueule Kirshtein !

Jean ricana un peu, puis se tut brusquement quand il vit la couverture du deuxième livre.

-Attend, tu lis du Springer ?

Snas trop savoir pourquoi, Eren sentit ses joues virer au rouge tomate, jusqu'à ses oreilles qui devinrent brûlantes.

-Ce-ça ne te regarde pas !

Et avec un nouveau sourire, Jean haussa les épaules calmement.

-Du calme. Pas de ta faute si t'as jamais entendu parler de ces bouquins. On sait tous que t'es un peu limité.

Et Eren commença à voir rouge.

Cependant, avant qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que penser à frapper Jean, deux mains l'avaient déjà attrapé par les bras pour l'immobiliser. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit. Eren ne pouvait plus bouger, stoppé par une force pour le moins impressionnante. Personne ne parlait. Et tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui. Ou plutôt vers la personne derrière lui.

Et il savait de qui il s'agissait.

Mais la voix qui s'éleva ne fit que confirmer ses doutes.

-Eh, t'as pas fini, Kirshtein ? On ne te paie pas pour t'amuser avec tes copains.

-L-Levi ! J-je suis désolé, J'étais juste s-surpris par son choix…

D'une certaine manière, l'homme dans son dos avait réussi à faire asseoir Eren sur la chaise la plus proche sans même lui demander son avis. En sentant la pression sur ses pauvres bras, sa rage soudaine s'était évanouie, et il frotta son membre meurtri, serrant finement les lèvres.

-J'ai décidé de lui faire changer son type de lecture, continua Levi avant de croiser les bras. Quelque chose à y redire ?

-Ah, hum, je vois, je vois, eh bien, ce-c'est sûrment mieux comme ca !

-Dégage gamin, t'as une tonne de boulot !

-Oui monsieur !

Sur la table, Jean avait posé les deux livres commandés pour Eren. Le premier…En fait, Eren s'en moquait éperdument. Un bouquin pour enfant comme un autre, qui s'appelait « Je suis rentré » et ne lui semblait pas le moins du monde intéressant. C'était pour les enfants. Et il détestait ce genre de bouquins.

Mais l'autre était différent. La première de couverture était plutôt simple : le titre « Le ver et L'oiseau », et juste en dessous le nom de l'auteur 'Connie Springer' étaient écrits. Un gros titre en lettre rondes. Le 'o' de 'oiseau' était tracé avec le corps d'un petit ver souriant au lecteur. 'Connie Springer' était écrit si finement, si petit.

Juste en dessous, il y avait une pomme. Quelque chose de simple.

Une pomme rouge.

Il pouvait se souvenir d'elle, souriant et montrant du doigts le pommier dans joli petit jardin. « Je veux une pomme ! » disait-elle.

Elle aimait les pommes. Parce que pour elle, les pommes étaient le liens entre les oiseaux et les vers. Une maison commune. Une nourriture commune.

Elle en aimait la saveur, quand le fruit était sucré et encore tiède à cause de la chaleur du soleil.

Elle aimait les pommes rouges.

Sur la couverture, il y avait cette pomme rouge. Une énorme, avec un petit trou au sommet, et il savait d'avance qu'il s'agissait de la maison du ver. Celui qui formait un 'o' au-dessus de la pomme.

Il reconnaissait ça.

Ce dessin.

C'était le sien. Quand il allait la voir, elle dessinait beaucoup sur cette histoire. Sa préférée.

C'était elle. Elle était encore quelque part. Elle était encore fidèle à elle-même, comme avant. Il tourna les premières pages, reniflant un peu en regardant les illustrations. Chaque page en avait.

Une main toucha son épaule et il frémit, levant les yeux sur l'homme aux cheveux corbeau qui était toujours debout devant lui. « Eh, pas la peine de pleurer gamin. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas une mise à pied !

-Je ne pleure pas !

Un soupir.

-Si. Essuie toi les yeux.

Merde.

Le café était plutôt bondé. Parfois, l'odeur d'une cigarette parvenait de l'extérieur, avec le petit bruit de la clochette s'agitant furieusement. Là, encore une fois. Eren soupira un peu, baissant les yeux sur le livre qui trônait sur la table. Ce qui était censé être 'le livre d'enfant de Connie', en fait. Pensif, il ouvrit la première page. Il avait effectué ce mouvement tellement de fois déjà durant la semaine, qu'il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il voulait vraiment vérifier dedans à chaque fois qu'il l'ouvrait. Encore et encore.

Des dessins. Des dessins d'enfant. Il les avait vu quand lui-même en était un. Quand elle lui montrait chaque étape de cette adorable histoire qu'elle avait créée. Sur le première page, un mignon petit ver glissait sur le sol, se battant contre l'herbe. C'était quelque chose de terriblement haut et dur pour une si petite créature. Et chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de son visage si sérieux quand elle narrait les aventures du pauvre petit ver perdu dans les hautes herbes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le ver était à la recherche de quelque chose. Il pleuvait des cordes. Connie avait dessiné des lignes bleues verticales pour l'illustrer. Et le ver cherchait une maison. Un endroit confortable pour se poser et vivre.

Et le ver trouva un arbre, y grimpa et trouva une pomme. Une belle pomme, si sucrée et juteuse. Elle devint bientôt une mignonne petite maison. Connie avait dessiné quelque chose comme un halo chaleureux, et Eren se souvenait très bien à qel point il avait pu se moquer d'elle et de ces lignes courbes de couleur orange et rouge qui courraient partout dans le petit appartement qu'il y avait dans la pomme. Elle voulait qu'il se sente « comme à la maison ». Eren sourit à la petite ligne incurvée qu'elle avait dessinée pour faire un sourire au ver. « Le ver est heureux ! » avait-elle dit.

Il soupira, tournant les pages. La pluie s'était arrêtée. Le ver vivait toujours dans la pomme. Et par une petite fenêtre (« Oh bon sang Connie, une fenêtre dans une pomme ? » « Il veut voir l'extérieur ! »), il pouvait voir un oiseau. Il était petit, mais omparé au ver, il était incroyablement gros. Et l'oiseau volait, sautait de branche en branche, mangeant de pomme en pomme dans le pommier. Ou en tout cas, c'était ce qui était écrit : il parvenait à peine à distinguer un oiseau dans ce gribouillis et cela l'avait fait rire la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle avait boudé. Comme d'habitude. Et c'était adorable.

-Ah, Eren ! Désolé pour le retard, je devais finir quelques petites choses !

Le jeune homme sursauta un peu alors qu'il fixait la multitude de petits cœurs rouges qui volaient autour de la tête du ver (pouvait-on seulement appeler cela une tête ? c'était juste un putain de ver !) et il dédia un tout petit sourire à Armin qui venait d'entrer dans le café.

-Aucun soucis, dit-il. Tu as fini ton travail ?

Armin se laissa presque tomber sur le tabouret haut, soupirant profondément. « J'espère bien !, rit-il doucement. Plus qu'un et j'en ai fini. » Et il soupira légèrement, commandant un capuccino au serveur qui attendait déjà son choix, puis sourit de nouveau à Eren.

-Mais dis-moi, ajouta Armin, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce SMS ? Je veux dire, tu avais l'air tellement heureux de travailler sur ce livre…

L'expression minée revint derechef sur le visage d'Eren et Armin fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Il baissa alors les yeux, remarquant alors seulement le livre grand ouvert sur la petite table ronde.

-Tu veux me montrer ?

Eren secoua la tête lentement avant de tourner une autre page de nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas trop…, murmura-t-il. Il y a quelque chose…Eh bien, je pensais avoir trouvé Connie, c'est vrai, mais tu sais…Et si ce n'était pas du tout ça ?

Un nouveau soupir. Eren haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux sur Armin qui observait le dessin de l'oiseau debout devant la fenêtre de la petite pomme (ou quoi que ca puisse être).

-Tu parles de 'Connie' depuis tellement longtemps, commença Armin. Et maintenant que tu as quelque chose à suivre, je veux dire que c'est peut-être une piste à affiner, tu abandonnes de suite ?

-MAIS ! Ce…Je veux dire, ce n'est pas quelque chose que Connie aurait écrit et…

Armin donna une tape sur la table, effrayant un peu le serveur qui était déjà de retour avec sa boisson. Après quelques petites excuses, Armin revint à Eren avec une expression profondément renfrognée.

-Très bien, dit-il en pointant le livre du doigt. Alors ce n'est pas à Connie ? C'est ca que tu voulais dire dans ton message par 'cette merde ne peut pas être son livre' ?

Eren hésita un peu.

-Eh…Eh bien…En fait c'est assez bizarre…

-Quoi ?

-Il y a ses dessins, c'est…C'est incontestable…, Eren marmonna, tournant une nouvelle page.

Sur celle-ci, le ver tentait de se fabriquer des ailes dans son salon, devenant de plus en plus triste de ne pas être capable de voler. Et oh, bon sang, un ver qui pleurait ? Quelque part, c'était triste. Vraiment triste, et il ne parvenait pas à saisir la raison. Il n'avait jamais vu ce dessin auparavant.

-Mais il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas… 'Elle'…

-Dis-moi ?

Eren eut une expression un peu confuse, voir perdue, Armin aurait pu dire. Il était évident qu'il voulait voir sa 'Connie dans ce livre mais la peur qu'il se soit trompé ou puisse découvrir quelques chose qui différait de ses vieux souvenirs était forte. Armin pouvait comprendre : la vie était faite de moments comme ceux-ci. Pendant un moment, le brun resta silencieux et il attendit patiemment qu'Eren ait fini de réfléchir avant de parler. Ah, son cappuccino allait être un peu froid à force. Il n'aimait pas tellement quand c'était ainsi. Les boissons chaudes étaient meilleures quand le temps était aussi froid dehors.

Eren toucha le coin d'une page du livre du bout des doigts, sur le point de la tourner. Sur celle-ci, le ver faisait face à l'oiseau, souriant de tout son cœur, ses pauvres ailes de papier sur son dos, l'une d'elle déjà en train de tomber.

-Quand elle me racontait cette histoire, tout n'était que…Rire et amusement, commença-t-il avec une petite voix. J'aimais la taquiner avec ses dessins et ce genre de petites choses…

Armin lança un coup d'œil à Eren puis revint à sa tasse, l'écoutant. « Mais ? »

Eren fit une petite moue, dans une expression un peu boudeuse, comme le ferait un enfant.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas…Quand je l'ai lu la première fois, je m'attendais à l'histoire que j'avais entendu quand on était gosse…

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Le sujet est le même, similaire…

Eren haussa un peu les épaules.

-Mais l'histoire est…Différente…Ca devrait être quelque chose de mignon, j'aimais quand elle me le racontait…Mais là…Enfin, c'est bizarre, même triste, quand je le lis…Et je ne parle même pas de la fin…

Armin lâcha satasse de nouveau, haussant un sourcil curieux.

-La fin ?

Eren hocha la tête.

-Dis-moi, que penses-tu d'un oiseau et d'un ver ?

Armin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à la question, essayant de saisir ce que le garçon avait en tête. Mais il finit pas simplement sourire, secouant la tête.

-J'ai déjà lu ce livre, Eren, dit-il. Je sais ce qui arrive.

-Alors…

Eren tourna la dernière page d'un mouvement lent, pinçant les lèvres en une fine ligne. Il détestait ce dessin. Le rouge sur le papier blanc. Les chairs sur le sol, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Des morceaux rosés issus du corps du ver.

L'oiseau avait mangé le ver.

-Alors dis-moi, Armin, murmura-t-il. dis-moi pourquoi l'oiseau n'est pas tombé amoureux du ver… ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce livre. La dernière page était totalement différente des autres. Le dessin l'étais également. Il pouvait voir la différence notable qu'il pouvait y avoir entre le dessin d'un enfant, celui d'un adolescent et celui d'un adulte. Le dernier n'était pas celui d'un enfant.

Peut-être un adulte.

Et quelque part, Eren se sentait mal. C'était quelque chose qui avait dû se produire durant ces dernières années, quelque chose de suffisamment difficile pour changer une personnalité qu'il avait connu des années auparavant. Quelque chose de suffisamment mauvais pour changer cette histoire d'amour.

-Pourquoi parles-tu d'amour ? entendit-il brusquement. Connie a dû subir beaucoup de choses depuis l'enfance. Je pense que ce livre est juste une interprétation de ce que sa vie a été jusqu'à maintenant…

Cette fois-ci, Eren fixa Armin, essayant de comprendre. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre ses mots et hésita un peu avant de demander.

-Que…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Armin… ?

-Eh bien…

Armin essaya de boire son capuccino avec de continuer. C'était déjà froid. Complètement. Et il grimaça un peu.

-En fait, je connais Connie Springer, l'auteur de ce livre…

Il y eut un blanc dans le cerveau d'Eren. 'QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL !?' était à peu près la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit comme ses yeux s'ouvraient grands.

-M-m-m-m-mais…

-Il fê…

Armin toussota soudain un petit peu avant de se reprendre.

-Elle fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui, il y a une soirée pour l'occasion.

Bon sang, quel jour était-il ? Sentant son cœur accélérer brutalement dans sa poitrine, Eren jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone pour vérifier la date, et sentit un long frisson le long de l'échine.

D'accord.

Du calme.

C'était aussi le jour de son anniversaire. L'anniversaire de la Connie qu'il connaissait.

-B-bien…, réussit-il à dire.

-Cava ? T'as l'air bizarre.

Eren hocha la tête. En une phrase, Armin avait mis ses idées sens dessus dessous. Comment ce type pouvait-il connaître Connie ? Etait-il seulement sérieux ? Pourtant, Armin n'était pas le genre de personne à rire sur le dos des autres. Plutôt l'inverse, en fait. Armin était plutôt naturel quand il parlait de ça. Peut-être ne comprenait-il juste pas l'importance de la situation pour son collègue ? Ah, probablement.

-Je suis d'accord, je suppose…, marmonna-t-il finalement.

Armin poussa un peu sa tasse vers Eren. Il n'allait pas boire ça, après tout, alors Eren le prit. La boisson ne contenait pas autant de café que ce qu'il avait lui-même l'habitude de boire, et il y avait trop de sucre, mais bon, ce n'était pas si mauvais.

Armin gloussa un peu.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Tu as peur ou quoi ?

Tout d'un coup, Eren sentit son visage s'empourprer. Profondément.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Je suis un adulte !

-Mais…Si je comprends bien tout, maintenant…

Eren déglutit, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée.

-Connie était ton premier amour !

Pris de court, Eren recracha la boisson sur le sol, essayant autant que possible d'asperger le livre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines, idiot !?

Le rire qui lui répondit était plutôt relaxant. Et à ce moment-là seulement, le jeune homme remarqua à quel point il était tendu. Pourquoi ? Vraiment, pourquoi prenait-il tout cela autant à cœur ?

Connie n'était qu'une petite fille qu'il avait rencontré gamin, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait seulement été la raison principale de la plupart de ses actions durant le reste de sa vie, rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Et elle n'était que l'auteur de ce livre.

N'est-ce pas ?

-Mais…A-attend un peu…, réalisa soudain Eren. El-elle vit isi ? Je veux dire, à Trost ?

Armin hocha doucement la tête, tout en vérifiant les messages sur son téléphone pendant quelques secondes.

-Oui, il—elle a déménagé il y a quelques années. Enfin, ca fait un moment maintenant, en fait, marmonna Armin, plutôt absent comme il répondait déjà au message de quelqu'un.

-Je ne savais pas…

-T'es tout pâle. Si tu ne veux pas venir, t'es pas obligé…

-NON !

Armin sursauta au ton d'Eren, tout comme plusieurs autres clients autour d'eux, surpris par l'éclat de voix soudain. Eren lui-même se demandait ce qui lui avait pris, et il essaya d'agir comme si de rien n'était.

-J-je veux dire, j'aimerai beaucoup venir et…Et la rencontrer…

-Bien alors. J'ai juste à te prévenir auparavant.

Eren fronça les sourcils.

-Eh, t'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait des conditions !

-Ce n'est pas ça. Seulement, n'agis pas comme un connard. Berthold et d'autres seront là ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que—

-De vieux amis.

-Mais pourquoi !?

-Même lycée et université.

-Bon sang Armin, arrête avec tes SMS et fais des phrases complètes !

Le blond eut un petit rire en posant son téléphone sur la table.

-D'habitude ca ne te perturbe pas. Je suppose que c'est quelque chose d'important pour toi, alors ?

-Ce n'est pas—

-Tu passes déjà suffisamment pour un enfoiré, admets au moins que tu veux absolument la voir.

-Je crois que je te déteste.

-C'est bien ! Bon, il y aura beaucoup de gens que tu ne connais pas. Je prévenais celui qui prépare la fête, que quelqu'un d'autre m'accompagnerait.

Eren rougit légèrement. Etait-ce si problématique que quelqu'un se rajoutât à la soirée s'il y avait déjà autant de monde à l'origine ?

-C'est mal, que je vienne ?

-Non, seulement…Certains d'entre eux ne sont pas à l'aise avec les inconnus.

-Je…Je vois…

-Tu regrettes ta décision ? Tu restes chez toi ce soir ?

Eren lança un regard sombre à Armin. C'était quoi son problème à la fin ?

-NON ! JE VIENS !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne année !

Chapitre 2

'Pourquoi' ?

C'était certainement la seule question qui se posait pour l'heure. Retenant un profond soupir, Eren tourna son attention vers la fenêtre de la voiture. Quand Armin était arrivé à son appartement, un long moment après leur rencontre ce meme jour, le jeune homme était plutôt perdu, tentant de choisir laquelle de ses chemises ou tee-shirt il devrait porter pour cette soirée. Il n'y connaissait personne d'autre qu'Armin, ou presque. « Berthold sera là », lui avait rappelé le blond encore une fois. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il ne connaissait personne, et Eren espérait que le petit ami du grand brun ne serait pas présent cette nuit-là.

-Je suis sûr que la noire est très bien, arrête de faire cette tête !

Armin riait doucement en conduisant. Ses cheveux était devenu suffisamment longs pour qu'il les attache dans une queue de cheval, et ses propres vêtement pour la soirée étaient plutôt simples. Ou plutôt, c'était ce qu'il semblait aux yeux d'Eren. Peut-être parce qu'Armin avait l'habitude de s'habiller ainsi chaque jour ? Le blond était le type de personne à se vêtir de façon plutôt élégante et classique à la fois, même sans raison. C'était quelque chose de normal pour lui. Une chemise blanche. Un pantalon noir. C'était probablement l'une des raisons qui faisaient que ses auteurs n'avaient pas de problème à accepter ses demandes d'interview s'il venait à en faire. Eren quant à lui n'osait pas même essayer de demander à ses propres auteurs. Ils le détestaient, tout simplement, alors à quoi bon tenter ?

-ce n'est pas ça ! marmonna Eren.

Il cacha ses doigts entre ses cuisses, tentant de camoufler ses tremblement et de se calmer. Mais c'était chose impossible : il était tellement excité ! Et bon sang, c'était l'anniversaire de Connie et il était sur le point de la revoir après tant et tant d'années à seulement penser à elle ! Pourquoi diable ne serait-il pas excité ? C'était juste la meilleure raison au monde de se sentir extatique comme ça !

-Quoiqu'il arrive ce soir, ne fait pas trop de vague. Compris ?

Le ton d'Armin était plutôt neutre. Maispas sa phrase. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait encore dire !?

-C'est quoi ca ? demanda Eren en haussant un sourcil.

-Rien, je sais seulement comment tu es et je suis sûr que tu vas avoir, comment dire…De mauvaises réactions. T'as le sang chaud, alors…

-Attends-attends-attends !Pourquoi j'agirais comme ça aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour ?

-'Cune idée, un pressentiment ?

Eren fronça légèrement du nez, essayant d'imaginer des raisons qu'il aurait d'agir ainsi –surtout quand il était sur le point de _la_ voir, alors il était…Juste terriblement excité sur ce dernier point.

-T'es vraiment bizarre, Armin, murmura-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Et toi t'es un connard homophobe, Eren, et je le sais bien mieux que personne, répliqua Armin.

Eren grimaça légèrement.

-Je ne suis pas homoph—

-A d'autres, et tu le sais très bien.

-Merde. Je me demande pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir, alors…

-Je te préviens, pas d'insultes homophobes, de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit.

-Je ne suis pas stupide !

-Quand on est enclin à s'emporter aussi vite que toi, ca peut être stupide.

-Tu—

-J'ai l'habitude de toi et de ta façon de parler, Eren, et je peux m'en accommoder, mais fais un effort ce soir. Sois sympa avec Berthold, par exemple. Ou plutôt, avec à peu près tout ceux que tu vas rencontrer.

Eren se renfrogna un peu sur son siège, fixant la route. Le silence autour d'eux s'étendait de plus en plus comme il ne prenait pas la peine de répondre à Armin, et une idée soudaine croisa son esprit. Berthold Hoover serait présent cette nuit-là. Ca signifiait qu'il connaissait suffisamment Connie, n'est-ce pas ? Mais avec ce qu'il avait écrit à son sujet, que se passerait-il si le grand homme avait parlé de lui à Connie ? Et sur ce qu'il s'était passé ?Et si elle pensait qu'Eren n'était qu'un enfoiré comme un autre ? (ou peut-être en était-il réellement un, s'il écoutait attentivement Armin et ses avertissements).

Finalement, Eren marmonna, sa bouche à moitié cachée derrière sa main.

-Je m'en fous que tu sois homo…Mais je pense toujours que tu pourrais te trouver une fille mignonne avec laquelle vivre, c'tout…

Armin eut un petite reniflement dédaigneux envers Eren.

-C'est le genre de chose à laquelle tu devrais faire attention avant de parler.

-Eh, je pense vraiment ce que—

-Mais je me fiche de sortir avec une fille 'mignonne' et 'douce', tu sais.

-Oh bon sang, pas cette rengaine…, soupira Eren. Je ne pige toujours pas comment tu peux aimer un truc comme Rambo, c'est trop dur, aucune douceur !

Armin laissa un petit rire lui échapper, essayant de rester concentrer sur sa conduite.

-Oh, toi, gloussa-t-il. Pas Rambo, tout de même, mais bon…

Eren se tapota le front une seconde, juste au-dessus de l'arête de son nez, tentant d'imaginer. Et bon sang, pas moyen. Il parvenait seulement à voir Armin avec un truc ressemblant à Rambo ou une quelconque montagne de muscles.

-J'comprends pas !

Armin haussa les épaules.

-Eh bien, peut-être que j'ai besoin d'être étreint et non pas l'inverse ?

-Ya-pas-moyen, c'est trop gay putain !

-Arrête de dire 'putain', ce n'est pas correct.

-Ouais ouais, M'man.

-Brave garçon. Ah, c'est cette porte !

En un instant, Eren sentit l'excitation revenir en masse, son anxieté de retour à une vitesse fulgurante. C'était une petite maison, v=coincée entre deux autres plus imposantes. Les murs étaient rouges, à la façon d'une vieille batisse. Il n'y avait pas de place pour un jardin. Après avoir garé sa voiture non loin, Armin le précéda jusqu'à l'adresse. Un peu de bruit parvenait de l'intérieur, une faible clameur. Il était encore tôt –à peine neuf heure-, et ils pouvaient déjà entendre de grands rires un peu imbibés.

-Ca a l'air…Animé ? dit Eren.

Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait subir une attaque cardiaque à tout moment. C'était tellement stupide ! Il se sentait comme une adolescente, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et c'était peu reluisant pour lui.

-Ils sont toujours comme ca, rit Armin alors qu'il poussait la porte d'un rouge sombre.

La première chose qu'Eren vit fut le couloir –incroyablement large. Quelquechose de sobre, avec des murs blancs ainsi qu'une petite et mignonne table contre l'un d'eux. Quelques peintures ornaient les murs, à une grande distance du sol. Un peu plus loin, une jeune femme traversait le couloir, passant d'une pièce à une autre et elle s'arrêta brusquement, pour se diriger vers eux. Avec un grand sourire sur son visage, elle s'avança d'abord vers Armin qui précédait Eren.

-Armin ! Enfin arrivé !

-Salut Sasha ! Désolé, on a eu quelques soucis avec le trafic…

-Aucun soucis ! Mais tu sais qu'en arrivant après neuf heures, Jean est déjà complètement bourré !

Eren déglutit de travers quand il l'entendit, tâchant de poser son plus beau sourire sur son visage. Armin hocha la tête et s'écarta légèrement sur sa gauche pour permettre à eren de s'approcher.

-Ah, et je te présente Eren. Eren, Sasha est une vieille amie, et la colocataire de Connie.

-Ah, euh, enchanté !

-Ah, je connais ce nom ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle n'était même pas réceptive à son superbe sourire. Ok, ca commençait bien. Vraiment. Puis il saisit enfin ce qu'elle avait dit et haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris. Et, il devait l'admettre, avec un brin d'espoir.

-Tu as entendu parler de moi ?

-Peut-être Connie avait-elle parlé de lui ? Elle ne l'aurait donc pas oublié ? Le sourire de Sasha s'élargit et elle acquiesça.

-Bien sûr ! C'est toi que Reiner a frappé !

-…Euh ?

-Ah, je veux dire, le petit ami de Berthold ! Tu sais, l'article, et toute cette histoire !

Du coin de l'œil, Eren pouvait voir qu'Armin se battait contre un éclat de rire. Et à ce moment-là, il commença à se sentir moins que rien. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la première chose à laquelle quelqu'un pensait en le voyant à la première rencontre, était ce moment précis de sa vie ?

Rougissant d'inconfort, il toussota légèrement pour cacher son désarroi.

-O-oui, c'est moi…

Et elle rit. Etonnamment, ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, mais plutôt amusé.

-Waaaah, je voulais tellement savoir comment tu étais ! déblatéra-t-elle, moitié parlant moitié riant.

_Un_ _instant_…

Eren cligna des yeux, peu sûr de ce qui se passait. Elle n'était donc pas en colère ? C'était une bonne chose, mais il avait du mal à saisir toutes les nuances de la situation. Il avait offensé un de ses amis et elle n'en avait rien à faire ? Ah, il avait peut-être une chance. Elle semblait plutôt gentille, était jolie. Et il fallait l'avouer, son célibat commençait à lui peser –même si, d'accord, six mois n'était pas si long que ça- et il avait assez besoin de quelques étreintes et autres câlins. Et il était à une soirée. Autrement dit, le meilleur endroit pour rencontrer quelqu'un, même si ce n'était que pour une nuit. Un coude dans les côtes le stoppa net dans son train de pensées et il jeta un coup d'œil à Armin qui était définitivement encore là, souriant. Mais cette fois son sourire était forcé alors qu'il le fixait.

-Au fait Sasha, Bert' est déjà là ?

-Nan !

Elle ne s'intéressait plus du tout à eren à présent, et il fit une petite moue. Eh, armin n'était-il pas homo ? Pourquoi l'éloignait-il d'elle de cette façon ?

-Il arrivera un peu plus tard, il avait un service un peu tard.

-C'est dommage ! Mais c'est peut-être mieux pour eux deux, pour le moment.

-Eh, ne parlez pas comme si je n'étais pas là…

-Ca changerait quelque chose ?

Sasha rit de nouveau. Et il était si agréable d'entendre un rire si honnête, qu'Eren sourit malgré lui et la situation.

-POURQUOI CE GROS CON EST ICI !?

-Shhhhhht calme-toi Jean ! Reviens là ! ET REPOSE CETTE CHAISE !

Pendant un instant, une curieuse scène se joua. D'une des portes ouvertes d'où Sasha venait, Jean était apparu quelques secondes à peine, ses joues rouges comme des cerises et –curieusement- avec une chaise entre les mains. Quand le jeune homme l'avait vu, ce fut la même réaction qu'un taureau en face d'un drap rouge. Il s'énerva aussitôt, prêt à charger. Mais la voix venant de la pièce lecalma presque instantanément la chaise fut aussitôt de retour sur le sol et Jean abandonna en une seconde l'idée de charger Eren qui était encore dans l'entrée.

Eh bien. Voilà qui était assez étrange. Jean était quelqu'un de plutôt fier, aussi n'irait-il pas agir ainsi.

Ou…

Un instant, Sasha n'avait-elle pas dit qu'il était saoul ?

-Et voilà, on y est…, soupira Armin.

-Il est presque mort ! ricana Sasha. Je crois que Marco est avec lui.

-Vous leur avez préparé une chambre ?

-Comme d'habitude !

Armin laissa échapper un petit rire cette fois et Eren haussa un sourcil, curieux.

-Je me demande quand est-ce qu'ils vont franchir le pas, ca fait trop longtemps…, dit le blond.

-Attend, Gayshtein n'a pas déjà un-HUMPHHHH-

Eren s'étouffa, toussant un peu fort quand il sentit le coude rencontrer très douloureusement ses côtes. La douleur l'avait fait taire très rapidement. Ne jamais sous-estimer Armin. Celui-ci avait l'air d'une petite poupée blonde, mais il était assez fort.

Quoi, il avait un problème avec 'Gayshtein' ?

-venez avec moi, dit Sasha en tournant les talons, avant que cet idiot ne boive tout.

Eren ricana un peu en la suivant. Armin était aux côtés de la jeune fille, soufflant à son oreille –et Eren détestait vraiment quand il était mis de côté de cette façon. Mais cela fit glousser Sasha –et bon sang, elle avait vraiment un joli cul-, alors il laissa faire.

La première pièce, où étaient Jean et Marco, était une immense cuisine. La table semblait si minuscule au milieu, que c'en était presque ridicule. Silencieux, Jean était assis sur une chaise, les coudes sur le bord de la table, levant les yeux sur Eren quand il le vit de nouveau.

-Pourquoi il est là, lui ? l'entendit marmonna Eren.

Une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne le fit taire et il prit une nouvelle boisson, boudeur. Calme, Marco fit un gste rapide pour les saluer, visiblement troublé et un peu bizarre. Bon, Marco avait toujours eut l'air de vouloir disparaître, visiblement mal à l'aise où qu'il soit, mais là c'était clairement différent. Ce n'était pas l'inconfort lié à cette cicatrice disgracieuse qui courait sur le côté droit de son visage. Marco s'y était habitué et ils n'avaient aucun problème avec son physique. Même Eren le connaissait depuis l'enfance –et même si gamin, Marco n'avait pas cette cicatrice, il avait entendu parler d'un horrible accident. Le jour où c'était arrivé, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Jean avait dû quitter le bureau, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Les joues de Marco étaient rouges, parsemées de ces tâches de rousseur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils—

-Oh non, j'veux pas savoir…, souffla brusquement Eren en levant les yeux au plafond.

A ses côtés, Armin soupira et l'attrapa par le bras, le poussant de nouveau dans le couloir.

-Dis donc Eren, Connie doit être quelque part dans la maison, je t'abandonne ici, d'accord ?

Eren sentit un grand frisson le parcourir. Il était quasi sûr que le jeune homme avait planifié ce moment depuis le début, et l'idée de se trouver seul dans cet endroit le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais probablement pas autant que l'était Marco à cet instant précis, Dieu merci.

-hum, d'a-d'accord, dit-il.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus effrayant. Etre seul dans un endroit peuplé de gens qui le détestaient –quoiqu'il s'en fichait- ou être seul dans dans la maison de Connie sans même savoir où elle se trouvait ni même à quoi elle ressemblait à présent –d'accord, il était terrorisé à l'idée de faire une énorme erreur alors qu'elle se trouvait à proximité.

Sasha ayant décidé de rester avec Armin, Jean et Marco, Eren se trouva définitivement seul dans le couloir. Il était plus grand que ce qu'il lui avait semblé au premier abord. La porte en face de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur…Les toilettes. Bien, c'était bon à savoir. Il soupira, avançant dans le couloir.

Et pourquoi ce putain de couloir d'ailleurs, était-il SI large ? C'était juste complètement inutile, un gâchis d'espace ! il aurait pu demander à Sasha ou Armin étant donné qu'ils connaissaient plutôt bien l'endroit –ou c'était ce qu'il lui semblait. Plus loin, il y avait le salon. Une grande pièce, ou plutôt l'endroit semblait large à cause du grand espace qu'il y avait autour de chaque meuble. Plusieurs personnes étaient là, mangeant ou buvant, d'autres jouant à des jeux de société ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Une jeune fille de petite taille gloussait doucement, et durant une seconde il eut un petit espoir. Mais elle était blonde, sa peau terriblement pâle, aussi il était impossible qu'il s'agisse de Connie. Cependant, elle était mignonne, avec de petites lèvres roses, ses mains applaudissant avec amusement chaque fois qu'un homme autour de la table gagnait ou perdait. Elle devait avoir froid : elle portait une veste, quelque chose de si énorme que ce n'était certainement pas à elle. A ses côtés, il y avait une espèce de colosse, avec des cheveux blonds, coupés très courts, un sourire planté sur son visage.

Minute.

Il connaissait ce visage. Ou plutôt, son propre visage se souvenait très bien du poing de ce type.

-Je peux t'aider ? lança soudain une voix.

Eren sursauta, détournant les yeux de la fille pour chercher l'origine de la voix. Derrière lui. Et un nouveau frisson le prit quand il reconnut…

-Eh, Berthold : Enfin là ? s'exclama le colosse blond à ce moment-là. Oh attends, c'est Jeager ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Eren sentit le feu lui monter aux joues assez rapidement. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à ce moment précis, là de suite. Mais le géant n'avait pas l'air en colère ni d'humeur à le frapper de nouveau, alors peut-être que ca irait… ?

Berthold s'était avancé, dépassant Eren qui restait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-J'ai fini plus tôt, dit le grand brun en prenant une chaise.

-Super, viens jouer alors. Jeager, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Visiblement, ils agiraient comme si de rien n'était, même si la raison n'était pas très clair.

-R-rien, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Eren lança un regard à la ronde. Il y avait cette fille (une femme ? Il n'était pas sûr, elle avait l'air tellement jeune), mais aucune trace de qui que ce soit qui ressemblait à Connie. Pas de longues boucles noires. Pas de prunelles couleur caramel. Pas de peau mate –juste Berthold et ce type n'était pas franchement ce qu'il recherchait).

Connie n'était pas là.

Eren se racla la gorge rapidement, rassembla ses idées et lança un –petit mais sincère- sourire.

-Hum, pas vraiment, je suis…Euh, un peu perdu je pense ? Je viens d'arriver avec Armin…

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de dire qu'il était à la recherche de Connie. Ca aurait l'air un peu…Bizarre ? Intéressé ? Quelque chose du genre, sûrement. Et Armin lui avait dit de faire attention à ses propos. Alors il obéissait sagement. Le colosse (ce type ressemblait à un Rambo blond d'ailleurs) eut un grand éclat de rire, plutôt puissant.

-D'accord, alors Bert' était juste derrière vous !

Eren rougit un peu plus. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de l'homme, si discret, jusqu'à son apparition dans son dos la minute précédente.

-O-oui, peut-être…

-Tu veux venir ?

Eren lança un coup d'œil au jeu, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre. Oui, non ? Il voulait tellement trouver Connie ! Mais d'un autre côté, il avait là une occasion en or de réparer ses erreurs avec ces types, et peut être montrer une autre image de lui-même. C'était une chance. Alors il haussa les épaules, incertain, mais acquiesça tout de même. Bon sang, comment pouvait-il faire et penser deux choses tellement différentes ? il voulait et ne voulait pas à la fois. Mais une fois qu'il eut une chaise sous les fesses, il n'y pensa plus. En fait, avec quelques cartes entre les mains et un verre d'une boisson lambda (il ne savait même pas quoi exactement, mais il reconnaissait l'odeur d'alcool et l'acceptait volontiers en cet instant) devant lui, il se sentit plus à l'aise, encouragé par les gros rires autour de lui.

-Suivant ! lança soudain une voix forte et puissante.

Eren cligna des yeux un peu. Oh bon sang. Combien de tours étaient déjà passés ? Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir combien de fois il avait entendu ce 'suivant' poussé par Rambo (il s'appelait en fait Reiner), qui criait presque de plus en plus fort à chaque nouveau verre qu'il buvait. Eren se sentait étourdi, et il appréciait toujours ce moment, celui avant de devenir complètement mort comme Jean quand ils l'avaient croisé.

Combien d'heures avaient passé ? Il n'était pas capable de le dire. Mais le jeu était amusant (de plus en plus après chaque verre en fait) et ces types disaient des choses plutôt drôles.

-Meeeeeeec où est passé Connie encore ? bâilla soudain quelqu'un en attrapant une carte.

Dans les brumes qui commençaient déjà à envelopper son cerveau, eren sursauta presque au nom, et prêta une attention factice à son propre jeu.

-dans sa chambre, répondit Reiner. Ou le jardin. J'sais pas.

Le blond parlait comme s'il avait trop but lui aussi. Ses mots, même prononcés correctement et si forts que tout le monde dans la pièce pouvait l'entendre, commençaient à se faire un peu hésitants.

-C'est un anniversaire un peu triste ! se plaignit la petite blonde (qui s'appelait Christa d'ailleurs mais Eren n'avait pas vraiment la tête à penser à ça. Plus intéressé par sa poitrine et son adorable petit décolleté)

Reiner rit un peu, étirant un bras jusqu'au centre de la table pleine de cartes (c'était un peu le bazar après plusieurs heures à jouer et boire), et il haussa les épaules.

-Tu te souviens de l'an dernier ? CA, c'était triste.

-Ah, c'est vrai…, marmonna-t-elle avec une petite moue.

Un peu curieux, Eren secoua la tête plusieurs fois avant de poser sa question. Sa vision devint un peu trouble durant quelques secondes, puis revint à la normale plutôt rapidement selon lui.

-Eh, Rambo ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé l'an dernier ?

-M'appelle pas Rambo, combien de fois faudra que je te le dise ?

-Ouais ouais, alors ?

Quelques-uns d'entre eux sourirent gentiment et Reiner regarda Berthold.

-Eh bien, son petit ami a rompu…Hum, la veille ?

-Nan, le matin même.

-Ah ouais, j'avais perdu ce petit détail !

Eren prit une nouvelle boisson, léchant sa lèvre d'un coup de langue.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est célibataire ?

Un pouffement lui répondit d'abord, quelqu'un toussotant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Diva Connie ! » et Reiner dut agiter une main pour faire un peu de silence. Ou quelque chose comme ca, étant donné que personne ne pouvait rester calme en ayant autant bu.

-C'eeeeeest…Pas tout à fait ça. J'suis pas sûr, ca dépend des jours je pense !

-Attends ca veut dire quoi ?

-Ouaaiiiis, Connie est libre ! rit lourdement un autre.

-Pour le moment ! ajouta Reiner avec un grand sourire.

Dieu merci, Eren était encore suffisamment maître de lui pour retenir ce sourire de s'ancrer sur son visage. Même si la réponse était assez bizarre, mais ces types commençaient à être morts, Rambo semblait bien tenir l'alcool. Berthold en revanche avait déjà abandonné, son front posé sur ses bras croisés sur la table.

-Bert' dort ? demanda la jeune Christa.

-On va voir…

Reiner se pencha légèrement vers le brun, jusqu'à pouvoir l'atteindre d'une main. Là, il fit glisser un doigt le long de son nez, récoltant un petit grognement de sa part et une petite tape sur la main.

-'Neeeeeeer…, grogna-t-il.

-Ah, on dirait que non ! rirent-ils tous.

-T'aurais été plus mignon si t'avais été endormi, idiot !

-Ffff m'en fffous mmh…

-Hein, quoi ?

-Il s'en fout, je crois ?

-Bon sang eren, comment t'arrives encore à parler et comprendre les choses ?

-Je te renvoie la question, Rambo !

C'était plus facile que ce qu'il avait pensé. Parler avec eux, s'amuser même s'il ne les connaissait pas à l'origine ou juste d'un coup de poing dans la face. Et en fait, il se sentait de plus en plus…Ivre. Il connaissait ses limites et c'était ce qui l'avait sauvé jusque-là, mais il commençait à douter et la nuit n'était pas finie du tout.

Depuis la cuisine, ils pouvaient entendre des rires, et reconnurent facilement celui de Sasha, drôle et entrainant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il font ? demanda Eren, curieux.

Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de les rejoindre. Après tout, Armin l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette.

-Jean doit être en train de danser maintenant.

Une vague de rires silencieux les secoua à l'idée.

-Bon saaaaang, il doit être complètement bourré !

-Comme d'habitude !

-Merde, le pauvre Marco !

-Vous pensez qu'il va encore essayer de lui faire une danse érotique ?

-C'était le truc le plus drôle que j'ai pu voir ! Et carrément …

-…Un putain d'échec !

-OUAIS !

A l'idée de Jean se tortillant sur Marco, Eren retint une grimace mais sa limite s'arrêtait là. Rambo avait dû le voir, vu qu'il haussait un sourcil mais il demeura silencieux sur ce sujet. Ils étaient tous enthousiastes à déblatérer sur la manière dont Jean s'y prenait pour choper Marco (oh bon sang, quel était donc l'intérêt de parler de ces choses-là ? C'était anormalement gay, est-ce qu'ils pouvaient au moins comprendre ca ? ), que personne ne prêtait attention à Eren.

-T'es pâle, dit soudain Reiner. Va dehors prendre l'air avant de tout vomir.

-T'as sûrement raison !

Eren essaya d'avoir l'air un peu plus mort que ce qu'il pensait être. Et finalement ce n'était pas difficile à faire : à peine se fut-il levé que la pièce entière se transforma en une grande vague de couleurs, le sol roulant sous ses pieds.

Le son sourd de son propre corps heurtant le sol était un peu bizarre à entendre, et pendant un moment il resta allongé là, essayant de comprendre s'il sentait une douleur ou s'il avait trop bu pour sentir quoi que ce soit.

D'accord. Finalement, il était aussi ivre que ca. Mais il sentit la main puissante attraper son bras et essayer de le soulever.

-T'es lourd, mon gars ! put-il entendre de Reiner. Bert', arrête de dormir et viens m'aider !

Un bruit bizarre répondit au Rambo blond et il était évident que le grand brun n'étais pas même capable de se lever de sa chaise, avec un grognement pitoyable.

-Tu sers à rien, bordel ! Comment je suis supposé le…

-'Suis p'mmmuuuh…

Des rires à la table coupèrent Berthold dans sa tentative pour faire une phrase –encore-, et un petit pouffement atteignit soudain les oreilles d'Eren. Cette fois-ci, ca ne venait pas du groupe agglutiné autour de la table, et il vit Reiner lever la tête vers la porte du salon. Lui-même ne pouvait pas en faire plus que ce qu'il essayait déjà : se mettre sur ses jambes et échouer lamentablement, aussi la seule vue qu'il avait était-elle à peine plus que ce qui concernait le sol –plutôt joli et propre-, et Reiner qui était trop proche, étirant ses bras pour le tirer vers le haut.

-Besoin d'aide, Rein' ? demanda une voix, plutôt douce et amusée.

Il y avait quelque chose qui l'accompagnait, ou plutôt un son, qu'Eren n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier. Métallique ? Quelque chose qui roulait ? Sa vision trouble n'aidait pas vraiment il savait juste que quelque chose venait mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

-Wow, si ce n'est pas Charles Xavier ! hurla une voix à la table.

Eh bien, Christa semblait plutôt joyeux, Eren pouvait reconnaître sa voix. Un gloussement lui répondit, avec un petit « Je ne suis pas un X-men ! » qui venait du nouvel arrivant. Bon, c'était un homme. Il soupira un peu malgré lui, abandonnant dans ses tentatives de se remettre sur pied par lui-même. Il aurait dû compter le nombre de verres qu'il avait bu. Il savait que rester assis tout ce temps était traître et il l'avait déjà regretté quand il était plus jeune.

Eren pouvait voir le sourire de Reiner s'élargir progressivement à la présence du nouveau venu. Eeeeeek, un autre homo. Evidemment. Et eren grimaça encore à l'idée d'une maison remplie de gens homo. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec eux, vriament ? Dieu merci, il y avait au moins des filles mignonnes comme Sasha et Christa ! Juste ces deux-là en fait, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Bon. Et Connie. Connie devait être encore mieux que ces deux-là. ELLE LE DEVAIT. Il n'y avait pas moyen que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Et pas moyen qu'il pensât différemment.

-J'VEUX TROP VOIR S'TETE !

La voix de Jean s'était soudainement élevée de la cuisine, forte et avec quelques difficultés pour prononcer correctement.

-LAISS'MOI VOIR ! PUTAIN MARCO J'VAIS T'BAISER TON P'TIT CUL SI TU M'LAISSES PAS VOIR CA !

Ok, ce type était complètement et définitivement perdu pour la nuit, et c'était assurément pire encore que quand Eren l'avait vu quelques heures auparavant.

Le bruit étrange revint à ses oreilles et il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce que c'était. Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes alors qu'il était allongé sur le sol et il était difficile de se battre contre quelque chose d'aussi naturel que dormir quand on est salement saoule.

Reiner respira un peu profondément, essayant de soulever le poids d'Eren plus haut que ce qu'il avait réussi jusque-là.

-Mets-le sur mes genoux, dit l'homme. On va le mettre dans la chambre d'ami.

-Je suis surpris que Jean soit encore vivant, rit Reiner.

Eren sentit les mouvements, ou plutôt les différences de surface sous son corps. Son passage de 'juste pompette' à 'bourré comme un coing' s'était passé tellement vite qu'il n'était même plus sûre de ce qui se passait à ce moment précis, mais il n'était en tout cas plus sur le sol. Reiner avait réussi à le poser sur quelque chose de plutôt chaud et agréable, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bras plutôt ferme le retint contre une taille.

-C'est mieux ici, hein ?

Cela prit quelques instants à Eren pour saisir que la phrase lui était adressée, et quand il y parvint il fut juste capable d'opiner du chef lentement. C'était mieux que le sol froid, en effet. Mais c'était bizarre comme sensation d'être là, étant donné qu'il ne saisissait toujours pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Reiner qui s'était levé, pouffa un peu.

-On dirait un bébé ! Tu ferais un bon père, Charles !

-La ferme, Reiner…, soupira l'homme.

-Encore ? Meeeec, t'as oublié que c'est ton anniversaire, je suis sûr.

-Même si je le voulais, vous êtes si bruyant que je ne le pourrais pas, Rein', gloussa-t-il.

-Je ne suis paaas bruyant, mais eux oui ! grogna Reiner.

-Mais oui. Aide-moi avec les portes.

-Oui m'sieur.

Des rires venaient d'autour d'eux, et dans la cuisine il y eut un grand bruit et quelques cris. On aurait dit la voix d'Armin, Marco et peut-être Sasha. Eren ne les entendaient pas vraiment bien.

-Ah, Jean a cassé quelque chose je crois…, soupira Reiner.

-Encore une fois. Rappelle-moi de l'éloigner des bouteilles la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

-Ca va être dur.

-Ouais…Au fait, ce type est complètement déchiré, qu'est-ce que tu lui a filé ?

Reiner ricana un peu et tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Eren. Le jeune homme avait été mis sur le côté, faisant face au corps sur lequel il se trouvait.

-Eh bieeeeeen, mon cocktail spécial !

-T'es vraiment horrible…

-Juste une petite vengeance pour un truc. Il comprendra.

-Trop gentil d'ta part, Gaybo, réussit à articuler Eren d'où il était.

Un silence répondit, et même quelqu'un d'aussi ivre qu'Eren pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, et cela lui prit quelques secondes pour comprendre quoi et pourquoi.

_Merde_.

Un rire forcé vint du corps sur lequel il était recroquevillé.

-Un nouveau surnom, Rein' ?

Un poing s'enfonça dans son épaule (plutôt douloureux malgré l'absorption massive d'alcool) et Eren entendit le colosse blond grogner.

-il est foutu, il m'a déjà appelé Rambo toute la soirée. Je suis sûr qu'il s'souviens même pas de son propre nom !

D'ACCORD. Ca, c'était un avertissement. Marmonnant des choses sans queue ni tête comme le ferait n'importe qui dans son état, Eren suivit la meilleure des tactiques : fermer sa grande gueule tant qu'il n'était pas capable de la maîtriser à nouveau. Armin avait raison : il fallait être prudent.

-B-bien, aide moi avec la chambre, dit enfin l'homme.

-Ouais ouais…

Il y avait toujours ce bruit bizarre, mais différemment. Ca venait d'en dessous, et ils bougeaient. Oh bon sang, ils bougeait et ce type ne bougeait pas même un orteil ! Se sentant soudain mal et stressé en ne sachant pas du tout ce qui lui arrivé, de plus dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait même pas par autre chose que la cuisine et le salon, Eren ouvrit grand les yeux. Et la seule chose qu'il vit fut cette chemise couleur vin, boutonnée à moitié.

C'était vrai : il était sur les genoux de quelqu'un, et ce 'quelqu'un' ne se déplaçait pas par lui-même. Le bras le retenait toujours, l'autre restant sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à un accoudoir. De là où il était, impossible d'en voir plus, et à la fois curieux et stressé il essaya de bouger.

-T-t-t-t-t-t, dit l'homme, ajoutant son deuxième bras pour le maintenir. Tu vas tomber, ne bouge pas. Ca ira mieux bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas.

Malgré lui, Eren grogna, essayant d'appeler Armin. En fait, le jeune homme était la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer. La présence de Connie n'avait jamais été prouvée durant toute la soirée jusque-là et Eren en était venu à penser que ca n'avait finalement été qu'un moyen de l'aider à mieux s'entendre avec ces types.

-Armin ?

Oh super, ce type était intelligent. Il avait compris le mot le plus important. La voix de Reiner s'éleva bientôt à son tour.

-C'est l'ami d'Armin. J'sais pas trop qui c'est.

_RAMBO SALE MENTEUR ! _

C'était ce qu'Eren avait envie de hurler à l'homme, mais il garda le silence, réfléchissant plutôt à un moyen de prendre sa revanche la prochaine fois.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien, si Armin l'a amené ici, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de problème…

-Il marrant, sinon.

-Si tu le dis…

'Merci les mecs, arrêtez de parler de moi au-dessus de moi.' La frustration commençait à submerger Eren alors qu'il ne pouvait pas dire un mot. C'était pour Armin. Bien, allez, garde la bouche fermée, Eren. Tu peux le faire. T'es bourré, ne parle pas, pour l'amour de Dieu.

Déglutissant difficilement, eren ferma finalement les yeux de nouveau, essayant de comprendre chaque petite chose. C'était plutôt difficile.

Un nouveau son atteignit ses oreilles. Un pas léger, quelqu'un courant dans le couloir et il put entendre la voix de Christa arriver jusqu'à eux.

-Eh ! Dis-moi que tu reviens après ca !

-Mais oui, c'est mon anniversaire après tout… !

-D'acc', à tout de suite Con' !

Un gloussement et elle était déjà partie.

Et le couloir retomba dans le silence alors qu'ils avançaient toujours.

Et Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter ses propres battements de cœur.

Il était à peu près sûr d'en avoir raté quelques-uns.

Con' était le diminutif de Connie.

Connie était là.

Et il était sur les genoux de Connie.

ET QUELQUE CHOSE N'ALLAIT VRAIMENT PAS DU TOUT LA DEDANS.


End file.
